


Pretty in Pink (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Josheph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Can I request a Josh Dun imagine where he dyes a streak of your hair pink and he makes a mess, but it’s on a livestream and it ends up all fluffy and cute and happy? Sorry, I’m having a rough day. I really love your work xx</p><p>word count: 370</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink (JOSH DUN)

“Right, right right right,” Josh sucked on his teeth, face too close to the computer screen as he tried to get it set up. Suddenly he jerked back and turned to grin at you.

“Is it working?” You tittered nervously, wringing your hands as you sat on the side of the tub, “I don’t want the livestream to start working in, like, the middle of it.” Josh chuckled and sat down next to you, pulling on black latex gloves.

“It’s working, I promise. Say hello!” He grinned and waved an over exaggerated wave before giving the laptop his full attention, “I decided that we needed to match. Color coordinate, you know? My hair is pink, I’ve got bleach and pink hair dye…” He gave you a side eye and you held up the dye and the bleach and he plucked a rather large strand of hair before twisting a hair tie at the base of it, leaving you with a bastardized version of a ponytail.

You stuck your tongue out as you tried to read the replies coming in on the screen but Josh had started working with the dye, rubbing it in after mixing it with the processor.

“One of your fans wants to know why you’re doing this instead of a beautician.” You looked over and saw the small smile of concentration on his face before he answered.

“Well, Tyler does my hair and it turns out just fine… I bet I can do it, too!” And then he grinned at the camera, all wrinkly eyes and radiant sunshine. You leaned in for a kiss just as Josh was removing the bleach and putting on the hot pink dye, causing him to swipe a ling down your cheek, where contour would go.

“Josh!” You gasped, mouth falling open as you looked at him, “You know this stains skin!” But Josh only fell into giddy giggles and he kept massaging in the dye, moving to plant another streak down the bridge of your nose as you gasped.

He only grinned at you and moved to press his lips against yours, both of your forgetting that a livestream was going on. “I love you,” He whispered.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
